


Secrets in the Night

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Series: ACD Fics [23]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alpha Sherlock Holmes, Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Omega John Watson, Omega Verse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:37:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: Sometimes Holmes needs to take.





	Secrets in the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dmellieon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmellieon/gifts).

In Baker Street the night was quiet. I had retired early, feeling a bit worn down. My practice had been busy with winter colds, and I hoped that Holmes might soon have a case; he was beginning to grow restless with boredom, which was never good for our household goods. 

I had just about fallen asleep when the bed dipped. He spooned around me, breathing in my scent. Holmes was one of the very few who knew the secret of my second gender. One day, perhaps when we retired, I might wear his bond. But I didn’t need to wear his mark to know we were joined. 

He slid cool hands under my night shift, running them up my broad back. I could feel his interest, and the heady mix of our scents was arousing me as well. 

“You’re awake,” he rumbled against my hair. 

“Your hands are cold,” I retorted without malice. 

He kissed my throat and I smiled, rolling my hips. “May I?” he asked, one of his hands sliding lower again. He was always so cautious; though he knew I wasn’t fragile he also knew how careful I was. But here in our bed, I was more than safe.

“Please do,” I said softly, rubbing my thighs together before parting them.

He kissed my shoulder as he gently teased me. I shifted slightly onto my stomach, giving him room. He stroked me gently, peppering my back and shoulders with soft kisses through my shift.

I moaned softly and worked my shift over my head and off. His bare skin was cool against mine as he pressed against my back, free hand wrapping around my chest to tease at my nipples.

His fingers pressed into me. On instinct I rutted against the bed, rocking myself back onto his hand, feeling myself grow slick. Holmes growled low in his throat, his alpha instincts rising, though I knew he’d control himself. “Take me,” I demanded.

He withdrew and grabbed the lubricant off the dresser. I rolled onto my back and looked up at him, stroking myself with one hand and pressing in with the other. His eyes were blown dark with desire. He slicked his thick cock, then reached down and tugged my hand free, bringing my fingers to his lips and sucking them clean.

Dropping my hand, Holmes leaned down to capture my lips, pushing my legs farther apart. I opened my mouth to him. Clearly he had a need to take tonight and I was happy to give myself to him. After so long of denying myself I wanted to drown in his love and desire. We’d taken the long way around to this moment, but at last we’d arrived.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, tilting my hips. He guided himself into me, moving slowly despite his instincts, knowing that outside of heat I needed a little more care. He raised his head to look down at where our bodies were joined. I turned my head and muffled my moan against my arm.

He nipped my throat and started to move. I lay back on the bed and looked up at the pleasure washing across his face. Just as he was the only one to have me this way, I was the only one to truly see the man behind the facade. Together we were greater than the sum of our parts.

My eyes slipped closed, another quiet moan escaping my lips as I moved with him. He leaned down to nibble my ear, whispering words of love I could barely hear, the sort of things only said in the dark, in the throes of passion. But I knew they were just as true in the daylight.

“I’m close,” he murmured, far sooner than I would have liked. I opened my eyes and kissed him gently. He pulled out and kissed my knee as he took a prophylactic from next to the slick and carefully rolled it on. Neither of us wanted a pregnancy. I groaned softly and reached up to run my fingers through his hair as he pushed back in.

Holmes mouthed my shoulder as his movements became erratic. Now it was I that whispered in his ear. “Come for me.”

He groaned and obeyed, body shivering as he thrust deep into me. I gently ran my fingers across his shoulders, raising goosebumps.

Smiling softly, he raised his head to kiss me, then quickly moved down the bed, swallowing my small cock all at once. I came quickly, barely refraining from shouting as he swallowed every drop.

“You’re a wicked man,” I murmured as he wiped his mouth and smiled at me. Holmes chuckled and got out of bed to clean up, bring a soft cloth back for me.

I closed my eyes as he made certain I was taken care of, then climbed back in next to me. He kissed me gently, pulling the blankets over us both. We might get our night shifts on at some point, but for now, I was content to lay nude in his arms, listening to his heartbeat slow as he found rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Astudyinfic and Beltainefaerie for reading it over


End file.
